


Sweet Cakes, Hamburgers and Too Tight Dresses

by roundelet



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Chubby Belle, F/M, Fluff, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:24:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8536597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roundelet/pseuds/roundelet
Summary: She'd always had a little softness over her tummy. But she wasn't usually this chubby, or this round. She could even see the hollow of her belly button through her tight dress. Belle ran her hand down the full curve of her belly. She should have noticed this was happening. But she supposed she'd been distracted lately, since getting back together with Rumplestiltskin.

  Rumpelstiltskin. She wondered what he thought of this. It was impossible he hadn't noticed; he made a living out of being perceptive.

  But, Belle reassured herself later, as she made her way down to Mr Gold's shop, it wasn't as if he hadn't seen her get chubby before.





	

Belle had ordered her favorite -- hamburger and french fries -- and then decided she was in the mood for a milkshake, too. Granny had taken her order with a knowing smile and told her that it was good to see someone appreciate her food so much.

Belle had thought the comment odd at the time. The diner was hardly wanting for customers. But later, when she caught her reflection in the mirror, she understood.

Her low cut dress showed off the plump tops of her breasts. Perhaps she had a bit more cleavage than usual, but it wasn't that much of a change. It was more likely her midsection that Granny was referring to.

She'd always had a little softness over her tummy. But she wasn't usually this chubby, or this round. She could even see the hollow of her belly button through her tight dress. Belle ran her hand down the full curve of her belly. She should have noticed this was happening. But she supposed she'd been distracted lately, since getting back together with Rumplestiltskin.

Rumpelstiltskin. She wondered what he thought of this. It was impossible he hadn't noticed; he made a living out of being perceptive.

But, Belle reassured herself later, as she made her way down to Mr Gold's shop, it wasn't as if he hadn't seen her get chubby before.

 

Back in the Dark Castle, her duties had thankfully not included cooking. She was horrid at it. Still was. Hence all the meals at Granny's. Back then, Rumpelstiltskin had always made sure the juiciest meats and most delectable desserts were available in abundance. Looking back, he must have studied what she ate the most of, and made more of her favorites appear at every meal.

She'd thought the abundance of food odd when he hardly ate himself, but did not question this small perk of her job.

One day, she'd dropped the feather duster. She bent over to pick it up off the floor, when the bodice of her dress caught tight over her waist. She let out a pained gasp.

Rumpelstiltskin had looked over at her from his spinning wheel, and asked her what was the matter.

"Oh, just this dress," she said, gesturing down at herself. "It's gotten a bit constricting."

"Well, then don't lace it so tight, then," he said with a frown.

"I laced it as loose as possible," she told him, annoyed that he really thought her so simple as to not think of that.

"Oh," he said. And she watched him look her up and down. There was something in his eyes. She couldn't tell what it was.

Then he waved his hand. A whoosh of magic came over her. Her bodice suddenly loosened and she took a deep, grateful breath.

"Thank you," she told Rumpelstiltskin. But he was already back to his spinning and just waved her away.

Several months later, she found herself in a similar predicament. This time, she uncovered one of the many dusty old mirrors in the castle, and confirmed, that, indeed, she'd gotten too chubby for her dress again. The lower curve of her belly squeezed out below the tight-fitted bodice. And the cut of the dress did nothing to conceal her fuller breasts, rounder backside.

She wondered if she should limit the sweet cakes from now on. But it wasn't as if she needed to maintain a slim figure to attract a suitor. There was no one to see her but Rempelstiltskin, after all.

So she found herself approaching the Dark One. She did so with some trepidation, because surely he would say something this time. Maybe something about having a fat housekeeper not being good for appearances, or not having traded for her so she could sit around all day snacking on sweet cakes while she read her way through his library.

But instead, he just blink at her. And, with an unreadable expression on his face, waved his hand and her dress loosened.

She was about at the point where she'd have had to ask the same favor of Rumpelstiltskin yet again, but then there was the whole fiasco with the Queen and the kiss. And Rumple had kicked her out. After a few weeks on the road, she hardly had to worry about outgrowing her dress anymore. And then a year in the Queen's prison--followed by 28 years in the locked ward--had her thinner than she had ever been by the time she found Rumple again.

 

"Rumple," Belle said as she walked into his shop, door chiming behind her. Mr Gold glanced up at her from behind the counter. "Why didn't you tell me I was getting fat?"

He looked her up and down, eyes catching around her middle. She probably should have changed her dress before coming over here, knowing how tightly it outlined every ounce she had put on these past months.

"I didn't realize it was something I needed to inform you of," Mr Gold said with a frown. "Do you need me to loosen your dress for you?"

"No," Belle said as he raised his hand to do the spell. Then reconsidered. "Well, maybe. I do like this dress. But that's besides the point."

He sighed and walked around the counter to her. "Belle, I don't see what the problem is. You have been bigger than this before, you know."

Belle felt her cheeks flush.

"I'm aware," she said, feeling her cheeks flush. She rested her hand over the curve of her plump belly. Sure, she knew what it had felt like to be truly chubby. To feel full all over. But she wasn't that far away from that now. Perhaps another two or three months of Granny's cooking.

"You could buy some new dresses," Mr Gold suggested, pulling his wallet out of his pocket while he leaned on his hand with his other arm.

"Rumple." Belle heard the whining in her voice and tried to tamp down on it. "I'm not worried about the clothes. And I know I'd gotten fatter than this back at the castle. But we weren't together before like we are now. And I just need to know how much you mind."

Mr Gold frowned at her.

"Because I can do something about it," she continued. "I hardly need to eat as much as I am."

"Belle." He took another step towards her, reached out, and cupped a cheek in his hand. "I would be unworthy of you if you were a warty toad. How could you ask me if I mind anything about you?"

"So you're comparing me to a warty toad?" Belle tried not to smile.

"I'm saying," he said, lips curved into a sly smile. "I would be devastated if you stop eating your hamburgers and french fries."

"Oh," she said.

"I have had the pleasure of knowing you quite some time, you know," Mr Gold said. He pressed a brief, gentle kiss to her mouth as he reached down and covered her hand, which was still resting over her tummy. "I have observed you get plump when you were happy. And I do quite like to see you happy, dearie."

**Author's Note:**

> [Come visit me on tumblr](http://roundelet.tumblr.com/)


End file.
